a. Field of Invention
The invention relates generally to motorcycle fender extensions for use on the leading or trailing end of a motorcycle fender. More specifically, the present invention relates to a motorcycle fender extension that does not require any welds or physical modifications to a motorcycle fender to attach the motorcycle fender extension.
b. Description of Related Art
The following patents are representative of the field pertaining to the present invention:
United States Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0079156 A1 to Ichihara describes a motorcycle rear fender assembly that includes a rear fender mounted on a vehicle frame structure above a vehicle rear wheel, which fender is divided, in a forward and rearward direction, into three components, including an anterior rear fender subassembly forming a front portion of the rear fender, an intermediate rear fender subassembly forming an intermediate portion of the rear fender, and a posterior rear fender subassembly forming a rear portion of the rear fender.
United States Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0284407 A1 to Iverson et al. describes the drilling of new holes into a vehicle fender fold is avoided by providing a mud flap with a rotating clamping member. A clamping arm of the rotating clamping member is rotated from a disengaged position to an engaged position behind the fender fold, and is then drawn forwardly on the threads of an attachment bolt to clamp the fender fold between the rotating clamping member and a stationary clamping member in-molded into the mud flap. A visual indicator may be provided to show whether the rotating clamping member is behind the vehicle fender fold to which the mud flap is to be attached.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,422,659 to Nebu describes a rear fender structure for a motorcycle having a frame comprises a fender body fixedly attached to the motorcycle frame and a fender member removably joined to the fender body to provide easy access for removal of the rear wheel. The fender body can be hingedly connected to mounting means fixedly supported by the frame such as a tail bracket. The fender body can be removably secured to the tail light bracket.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,169,608 to Logan describes the specification discloses fender extensions which have inner flanges fitting inside and fastening to the inwardly turned flanges of motor vehicle fenders. The inner flanges press edges of outer, cover portions of the extensions tightly against the sides of the fenders. In an alternate embodiment, the inner flange is stepped to provide a shoulder abutting the side of the fender as an aid for proper positioning.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,934,900 to Wilson describes a combined fender and splash guard for a motorcycle comprises a single member injection molded of polypropylene and has a main fender portion and at least on splash guard integrally formed with the fender. The fender and splash guard can be doubled back on itself in a collision or spill without damage. Means are provided to attach the fender and integral splash guard to the motorcycle.
United States Design Pat. No. Des. 293,312 to Stahel illustrates a motorcycle front fender extension. It has planar inside surfaces with no provision or direction for drilless attachment.
Notwithstanding the prior art, the present invention is neither taught nor rendered obvious thereby.